Prove It
by IHeartRPattzAndBenBarnes
Summary: Its another awesome story of how our sexy russian leaves to guard the witch tasha and when he returns for Lisa's crowning, he finds a suprise waiting, a little girl who's 6 years old with brown hair and eyes and looks a lot like someone he knows :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I groaned and rolled over to slam the beeping noise beside my bed. I sighed when it stopped and then something slammed into me.

"Mummy, mummy school today school today!" I heard my 6 year old daughter yell as she bounced up and down on me and the bed.

"Ugh, ok baby but do you mind not jumping on mummy next time" I heard her laugh and like always froze as he popped into my mind. Well that got me up.

I stretched and then sleepily made my way to my wardrobe to slip on my dressing down. I looked over behind me to see my little girl sitting on my bed watching me. She had a radiant smile that I knew she got from me on her face.

"Yes school is today. And I can tell you are very happy about that" I suggested. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Lisa will come to wont she?" she questioned. I nodded. "And Uncle Adrian?" I laughed.

"Yes baby, everyone, even Uncle Christian" she yayed as I said that and started chanting his name. For some reason my little girl loved Christian, mainly cause they could both be as childish as each other.

As we made our way downstairs I could see everyone in my kitchen and like always asked myself why I had given them a key to my house. They all looked up when I came down and Christian started laughing at me. I frowned at why and Adrian started giggling and walking towards me.

"Hey bed head" I heard Christian say. I rolled my eyes and felt Adrian reach up and smoothen out the mess on my head.

"Morning dhampir" he muttered. I gave him a hug and then made a move to hug Lisa and wack Christian shoulder.

"Uncle Chrissie!" I heard Sam yell and then run towards him.

"Hey squirt" he yelled back as he picked her up and gave her a hug. "And what did I say about calling me that" he teased while tickling her. Her giggle filled the room and I winced. It would never get easier.

"Morning sleepy head" I heard Lisa say next to me. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "alright, rough night, 0 sleep until about 3 hours ago." She shook her head.

"We really should look into that" she said. I shook my head back at her. "I'll be right"

"So" Sam's voice filled the room, "is everyone coming to drop me off at school today?" everyone laughed but nodded.

"Yay!" she yelled and ran up the stairs to fetch her bag.

"So little dhampir, how was the sleep tonight" I shook my head at Adrian and he came over and wrapped me in his arms. "Still thinking about him?" he questioned. I nodded and squeezed him back. It was then we heard Sam again, "Uncle Adrian I thought I was your special girl"

He unwrapped himself from me and ran towards her picking her up and swinging her around while yelling "of course you are!"

"okay okay come on I'm going to go up and have a shower-" Adrian interrupted of course, "need any help?" he raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"no I think I will cope, but when I come back were going to head out, get some donuts and then drop you off missy" I said touching my daughters nose and then kissing her forehead while going to freshen up.

When I reached the bathroom and shut the door I sighed. Another day. I wouldn't let him enter my mind. I refused to. Not today. I needed to focus. It was 2 weeks away from Lisa's crowning and we needed to really be focused. I started at my reflection in the mirror and touched my face. I still had the same look as I did 6 years ago, except for higher cheekbones and wiser eyes, plus my hair had grown longer. Now it reached my lower back and was a bit of a darker and richer brown. I sighed once more and started to get ready.

John had my order of coffee and donuts already so when we arrived I gave him an extra brilliant smile that I reserved for only few people. He looked like he was going to faint.

"So sweetie, you ready for your first day? Excited" I asked Sam as we held hands and walked towards the school on the courts campus. She nodded enthusiastically.

Adrian turned towards her and said "you know Sam I used to go here when I was little" her eyes brightened up just that bit more.

"Really"

"Yep, and it was lots of fun from what I can remember so don't worry about a thing"

"Yeah and if anyone gives you trouble you come to Aunty Lisa and ill sort it out, okay sweetie" I heard Lisa pipe in. If my daughter could get any happier she just did. She was very ready now, all nerves gone completely. When we reached the gate, I signed her in and then turned towards her.

"Okay baby, have fun, contact me if an emergency and I will be right there, I love you so much baby girl" I held her in my arms and placed a kiss on her lips. She hugged everyone else giving Lisa an extra hug and then headed off.

"So, she's gone, starting school, how you feeling" I heard Lisa say. I shrugged. "I guess she'll be alright, it will be different but we'll see how it goes"

"Okay well I've set up a lunch so we can all talk, we need to get going."

When we arrived at the restaurant I also saw standing there, Eddie and Mia who were in a very cute embrace, but when they saw us, they quickly separated to an appropriate distance.

"Ah don't worry we seen you too" Adrian said suggestively. Eddie blushed and Mia giggled.

"Let's sit shall we" I said and everyone agreed with a laugh.

"So guys me and Christian have some news... I am pregnant!" Lisa spoke quickly and excitedly and I just stared at her in shock. And then rushed forward to hug her tight.

"Bout time fire boy" I heard Adrian say beside me. I heard Eddie and Mia congratulating them . I couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. I mean I knew it had to happen soon but wow.

"And were going to get married." This stopped me dead in my tracks. And I willed myself to not cry. I had had enough practises to hold it back and so for now I was fine. I could handle her pregnant, hell that was wonderful, but marriage, that was what I wanted, dreamed of with him. And that would never happen for me. I felt Adrian's hand on my knee making sure I was ok and so I patted it and then hugged them both again, putting on my brave face. One which I had learned to master over the year.

"Ok well we better be getting back we have some stuff to do, I won't need you right now rose, change of plans, but maybe later. " I nodded her way and then we all headed off in our own directions. Adrian wanted to come with me and take me back to my house but I said that I needed some alone time.

When I got home I jumped straight into a hot shower and cried.


	2. hey guys

Hey guys,

I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry to do this to you but right now I am focusing on my other story which is a twilight story and I feel horrible for leaving this story since its new. But I should be back on board by next month; I just want to finish my other one first.

And please while you are waiting go and check out my other one- my forever. It is a twilight story which is about the Cullen's adopting Bella at a young age and then she grows up and suddenly she doesn't see Edward like she used too ;)

So please check it out and REVIEW!

Thanks

IHeartRPattzAndBenBarnes

X


End file.
